The Right Time
by AprilShower
Summary: Sharpay left her past behind. No one knows where she is. It's been years. She changed and become a new person. Thinking she has left her past behind, someone comes knocking on her door causing things to resurface she wanted kept buried. Zekepay.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I don't own HSM**

Ding Dong!

"Ugh. Can't someone have a day all to themselves just to relax?" Sharpay put down the container only half way done with her facial mask to go and answer the door. Whoever was at the door had better have a darn good excuse for interrupting her quiet or they were going to get it.

Ding Dong!

"I'm coming!" Sharpay shouted getting annoyed. Whoever was at the door wasn't a very patient person. She didn't bother to look through the peep hole, figuring that it was someone unimportant at the door, especially at this late an hour, that she would just yell at and then send them on their way. "What do you-!" She stopped mid-shout. The rest of her sentence died in her mouth as her eyes beheld a tall, handsome and well-built, African American male. "Zeke?" There he stood, in casual dress clothes, leaning against her door post with a smug look on his face.

"I told you I'd find you Sharpay, and I have." He told her.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Sharpay asked frantically.

"I just wanted to see where you lived. As for finding you...That's for me to know and you to find out." He whispered in her ear. "I'll see you later Sharpay." And with that he kissed her cheek and walked away. She slammed the door quickly breathing heavily. How did he find her? No one knew where she lived, she made sure of it. No no no. This couldn't be happening to her. She had made a whole new life and identity for herself and now with one quick visit, from someone she didn't want to see, that might all be shattered. Maybe he wouldn't ever come back again. Maybe he would just forget that she lived here. He would have to. She couldn't just pick up and move again. She didn't want to. She was getting comfortable here.

Sharpay sank on her couch as a memory of her past washed over her.

_Flash back five years ago._

_"I present the graduating class of 2009!" Mrs. Darbus said, after the last students name was called and everyone was holding their diploma. A sea of graduation caps flew up to the sky as screams and cries of joy hit the air. Parents of the graduates, along with family and friends, began rushing up to their loved ones with hugs and kisses. After the whole family fest, couples began slipping away to give each other their own private sentiments of love. My eyes automatically began to scope out Zeke. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help it. Zeke had broken me. With all of his kindness and gentleness towards me. With all of his sweet gestures, heartfelt actions, and incredible baked goods. With all of his adorable attempts to ask me out. I was foolish enough to turn him down time and time again. Convinced that I didn't need anyone and too self absorbed to say so even when I did. Consequently I had fallen in love with Zeke but was too proud to say it to him. Now there was another girl that was into him and vise versa. It was too late to tell him how I felt about him now. Not that I would probably be able to get it out. I was horrible at expressing anything but anger. I was horrible at expressing my feelings. My life was one of those typical rich girl sob stories. I had rich parents who had no time for me. They weren't really there to discipline me so I raised myself. I grew up on my own as a selfish, spoiled brat. Still i__t was no excuse for me. I couldn't blame them for my being a jerk. _

_I felt someone gently take a hold of my arm. "Sharpay," I looked up. It was Zeke. " Can I talk to you?" he asked. I nodded my head. He lead me away from the crowd of people still, cheering to a secluded area. When we stopped he turned to face me. "Sharpay I feel like there are some important things unresolved between us that need to be talked out. I don't want us to leave on a bad note. Do you hate me Sharpay?" I looked at him in shock, like he had just grown three different heads. _

_"What! No! Where did you get that?" I exclaimed._

_"You've been avoiding me. And I know we're not dating but I at least thought we were friends." He looked down at me._

_"We are friends Zeke. I'm so sorry if I made you feel otherwise. I was just trying to give you space. You know with your girlfriend." I said quickly hoping to conceal me sadness. But Zeke still caught on._

_"What does Brionna have to do with us?" He asked. _

_"Well I figured you would want to spend your time with her." Sadness still in my voice, that I hoped to cover up._

_"First of all she wouldn't take all my time. Second I can still hang out with you. Third why do you sound so sad?" He looked at me._

_"I don't sound sad." I lied._

_"Yes you do. And don't even try to lie to me or make up an excuse because I know you Sharpay. Now why are you sad?" He asked again. I looked at the ground quietly. When I wouldn't give him an answer he asked "Sharpay do you have feelings for me?" I wouldn't look at him. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. "Do you have feelings for me Sharpay? Tell me the truth. We may never see each other again. Do you want us to part and you not saying all that you wanted to? Leaving things left unsaid." I shook my head. I could feel tears coming but I held them back firmly and opened my mouth._

_"I love you Zeke. But it can't work out ever." I rushed on. "You have a girlfirend and not only that but we're going to different colleges. We'll never see each other. Long distance relationships almost never work. And you don't even love me back." _

_"Sharpay I broke up with Brionna a week ago. If you spent time with me you would know that. I love you Sharpay." He said softly. That was the final straw. I pulled away from him and started backing away. He couldn't love me. I wasn't good enough for him. Nowhere near it. And I didn't want to be responsible for breaking up him and his girlfriend. _

_"Zeke, as I said before this won't work there are too many factors that are still present. And I don't want to be the cause of you and your girlfriend breaking up. She's perfect for you. She makes you happy. You deserve someone better than me. Much better. I want that for you." Zeke shook his head at me. I turned back and spotted my family hugging and talking. "I have to go Zeke. I wish you the best in your college experience and your career. I hope to hear that you have your own restaurant. I know that's what you've always wanted. I'll eat there everyday." She smiled sadly. She reached out and squeezed his hand. "Bye Zeke." She turned and began walking away._

_"This isn't finished Sharpay. I'll find you wherever you go." She heard him call behind her. She turned and gave him a watery smile before she lost herself in the crowd._

_Flashback over._

Sharpay just sat there. She remembered it all clearly. He kept his promise. He did find her. But how? She hadn't talked to anyone from her high school in four years. Ever since her father died in a car accident a year after she had graduated from high school. She had come back for his funeral and the whole gang was there. She hadn't seen anyone since then. And she hadn't kept in touch. Ugh! This could not be happening. Of all people to come and knock on her door it had to be the one person who captured her heart and still had it. As the years passed, she tried and tried to forget about Zeke, to get over him. Telling herself that it was just puppy love and it would go away. But here she was five years later and instead of the feeling leaving, it had grown. She loved him even more, and seeing him today confirmed just how much. Aside from him and occasionally her family, she hadn't thought about her past in years.

She was a new person with a new life. It wasn't exactly where she wanted it to be, but she would get there. She was just going through some rough patches. And now Zeke had see her in one of her rough patches. He knew where she lived. He knew that she lived in ths shabby, sparcely funrnished apartment. She was embarrassed. Why did Zeke have to find her, and looking so wonderful at that. It reminded her of all she couldn't have. He probably had a wife and started a family. If not, he at least had a girlfriend. Her loneliness washed over her again. Maybe he would never contact her again, she hoped. He couldn't. She stood up and went into her bathroom. She washed off her mask and brushed her teeth. She went into her room changed into her night gown, put back on her robe and turned out all of her lights. She climbed into her small bed began to cry softly. _Why did he have to come see her?_

**Hi guys! I'm trying something new and I hope you like it. Please read and review. Do you like it? Should I continue? Is it a bad plot for a story? Tell me what you think. Goodbye and God Bless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: I don't own HSM**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Beep! Be-! Sharpay slowly hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. "Ugh." she groaned. She rolled over and her bed creaked. She did not feel like getting up. She had the worst dream last night. Then it all came flooding back, hitting her square in the face. The thoughts began swirling through her mind. _Zeke finding her. Someone knew where she was. Someone knew where she lived. Her new life disrupted. Memories of her high school graduation. Recognizing she still loved Zeke. But then again she already knew that. _Sharpay sighed shakily. It wasn't a dream. It was all real.

Beep! Beep! Be-! Her alarm clock sounded again. "OK, OK I'm up." She slid out of bed, feet dragging as she went into the bathroom. She let in a sharp intake of breath and groaned yet again. She looked horrible. She had bags under her eyes and her eyes were so puffy to the point of looking swollen. She had cried herself to sleep last night. She couldn't even remember when she stopped crying. _Thanks a lot Zeke! _she thought. Turning away from the mirror, and closing the door, she showered quickly and rushed back out of her room quickly. Putting on her uniform and grabbing her purse, she grabbed two nutri-grain bars, a flavored water and went out the door. Pulling the door closed behind her she stuggled a bit before her door finally locked. She really needed to get that fixed.

_8 Hours later._

"Have a good day Sharpay." Mrs. Touson called out from behind the front desk.

"OK, you too. By Mrs. Touson." Sharpay waved at the kind elderly nurse before going out the front doors of the hospital. She pulled her coat in tighter as cold wind hit her cheek. Fall was definitely here. She looked at her watch. She only had one hour to go home and change before he shift began at the dinner.

_1 hour later._

"I'll get a large whopper and a large fry, with a large coke." The large man told her as she ran up to him after just taking another customers order.

"Coming up." said Sharpay rushing into the kitchen. Why did people ever decide to eat here? Thinking about what she said, Sharpay then laughed at her own double sided ways. She was standing here saying she didn't like the meals that were served here, thinking that they should save their own lives by dining somewhere else, but she was the one serving them the death defying food. She simply shook her head and got back to work. This same fast pace lasted for another three more hours until it finally began to die down.

"Finally. A free period. I thought they would never leave." the nineteen year old complained. Sharpay just chuckled shaking her head. Janet was always complaining about work. The only reason she was here was because she really needed the money. And she let everyone know it. But Sharpay had to admit, she did have a bit of respect for the teen. She was out on her own and taking care of herself.

"Sharpay have you thought about the party tonight? Are you sure you don't want to go? Plenty of hot guys with plenty to give." She smiled at Sharpay. She wasn't a virgin and had no problems with partying, piercings, and one-night-stands. 'Life was too short'. she would always say.

"Um..No thank you Janet. I'm just going to go home after work tonight." Sharpay told her.

"But you do that every night. You're too stiff Pay. Getting laid would be good for you."

"And practicing abstinence would be good for you." Sharpay countered.

"But it wouldn't make me the woman I am today. And your incredibly amazing friend." Janet said cockily.

"Wow. That wasn't too cocky at all." Sharpay said sarcastically.

"You need a cock." Janet shot at her while Sharpay gasped. "Come on Pay! I know you've never slept with anyone. Everyone knows you're still a virgin.

"There's nothing wrong with me being a virgin. "

"At almost 24 years old, yes there is. You might dry out before ever even starting." The bell over the door rang signaling another customer. Not looking up, Sharpay just reached for her pad and waited for the customer to approach the counter,as she finished her conversation with Janet.

"You can't dry out without ever getting started in the first place." Said Sharpay. When there was no witty comeback from Janet, Sharpay looked over at her. "Janet, you're drooling."

"Oh. My. Gosh." Janet exclaimed slowly, her eyes still glued to whatever she was looking at. Sharpay turned her own eyes int the same direction. There standing looking amazingly incredible was Zeke Baylor, eyes focused on Sharpay.

"Hello Sharpay." He spoke. Sharpay remained frozen. _No this can't be happening again. _Sharpay thought.

"Wait. You two know each other?" Janet asked incredulously, looking between the two as they stared at each other. "Whoa. OK, Sharpay I need to talk to you in the kitchen..Now." She took Sharpay's arm and began leading her back into the kitchen. "We'll be right back." she told Zeke over her shoulder. Zeke just quietly nodded his head. Once in the kitchen, Janet stared at Sharpay.

"You have a lot of explaining to do. I can't believe you." Janet attacked Sharpay.

"What?" Sharpay asked a confused look on her face, slowly coming out of her shock now that some space was put between her and Zeke.

"Hello! He's gorgeous! He is one of the best looking guys I have ever met and you never bothered to tell me about him?"

"It wasn't that big of a deal. I haven't seen him in years. And didn't plan to see him any time soon."

"Have you ever slept with him?" Janet asked, curiosity and excitement evident in her voice.

"Janet!"

"Well have you?" she persisted.

"NO."

"Why not?! You have eyes and sexual organs don't you?! I would have by now- Wait. How long have you known-"

"Zeke." Sharpay filled in for her.

"Hot name." she smirked. Sharpay rolled her eyes. "So how long have you known Zeke?"

"Ten years." Sharpay answered.

"Ten years!!" Janet yelled.

"Shh." Sharpay put a finger to her lips. "He'll hear you." Janet dismissed her.

"You've had someone like him around for ten years and you haven't done anything with him?"

"Just because you know someone who is good looking doesn't make them yours."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure though."

"If their not already taken then their yours."

"Oh yes. Wonderful logic Janet. They could be single but still be in love with someone else or not interested." Sharpay rolled her eyes again.

"Are you in love with Zeke?"

"What?" Sharpay looked at her.

"I said, are you in love with Zeke?"

"Um..."

"It's a simple question Sharpay." Sharpay sighed and took a deep breath.

"Yes I'm in love with Zeke."

"Oh. My. Gosh! We have to tell him!" She began walking to the door.

"NO!" Sharpay rushed forward and grabbed her. "We can't tell Zeke anything. You're one of the three people that I have ever told! You can't tell anyone, especially Zeke. Promise." Janet kept quiet. "PROMISE!" Sharpay yelled. Janet held her hands up.

"OK, OK I promise." Said Janet. Sharpay sagged and slowly took a deep breath.

"Thanks Janet. Could you do me a favor and serve Zeke? I don't think I'm emotionally up for it."

"But-" Janet tried to object.

"Please Janet. I'll stay in here and do all the dishes before heading home. Please do this for me." Sharpay pleaded with her friend. Janet looked at her.

"Your lucky I don't like washing dishes, or I would send your little hind back out there to help that gorgeous man." Janet sighed. "Fine. You stay and do the dishes and I'll go serve Zeke. But let me tell you something Sharpay, if you love Zeke maybe this is your second chance to get it right. Few to none get a second chance at the things they want in life. You have the opportunity. Take advantage of it, please. Life may give secong chances but I know for a fact that it doesn't always give thirds. This is your time Sharpay..Please take it." Janet told her as she gave Sharpay a hug and walked out of the kitchen.

It was times like this that Janet really surprised Sharpay. And it was also moments like this that Sharpay kept Janet around. Yeah Janet was a little rough around the edges but she had a good heart. Sharpay continued to ponder on what Janet said as she began her grueling task on the dishes.

"Hello." Janet called to Zeke as she exited the kitchen, walking toward Zeke. "What can I get for you?"

"Not to be rude or anything but where is Sharpay?" Zeke asked looking for her. Janet just stared at him before she sighed and put down her pad.

"OK Loverboy do you love Sharpay."

"Excuse me?" He looked shocked that she was forward enough to ask him. Janet let out a breath.

"What is wrong with the both of you? You heard what I said Loverboy. Are you in love with Sharpay?" He looked at the teen contemplating his answer. Wondering if her should trust her with such information. As if reading his thoughts she said, "I won't tell Sharpay." Sighing Zeke answered her.

"Yes. I am in love with Sharpay."

"Oh. My Gosh." let out Janet. Zeke rubbed his face.

"I know he." he said.

"Don't worry. I'm on your side. I'll help anyway I can." she said sincerely. Zeke looked at her in shock. She was a complete stranger and she wanted to help him? Zeke was touched.

"Th-thank you. I appreciate that."

"Well I have to get you something or Sharpay will suspect what we were talking about."

"Oh, right." Zeke told her what she wanted and she made her way back into the kitchen. She was excited about helping Zeke and even more her friend. She walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

**Hi Guys! I am so so so so so so sorry that this chapter took FOREVER to come out. My computer has been having problems and such. I know this is late but Happy New Year! Please continue to read and review, and thank you so much to those who have. A special thanks to 4biddenluv, RockerChick08, Shahrezad1, and krfan for reviewing. Thank you So much!!!. Goodbye and God Bless.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer: I don't own HSM**

After struggling for almost two minutes, Sharpay was finally able to open her door. Entering, she closed and locked it behind her. Putting her large purse-work bag down, Sharpay groaned. _Ugh._ Her neck and back were so stiff and had so many knots in them. She was in desperate need of a good, long and deep body massage. She plopped down on her couch tiredly and rotated her shoulders. Janet was right she was really stiff. She'd had a long day, and was just about ready to pass out right here on her couch, in her dinner smelling work clothes. She was too worn out to get up and change.

Sundays were always hard on her. They were her longest and most taxing days. The only day that she had to work at the diner as well as at the hospital. And it didn't help her stress at all seeing Zeke once again. He was really going to shoot her blood pressure up. The vibrating of her cell phone in her pocket awakened her out of her stupor. She looked at her phone before answering. It was a number she didn't recognize. She flipped it open anyway. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hello Sharpay." Came a smooth voice came through the line...Zeke. She took a deep breath after the shock and surprise wore off. Was he stalking her? Did he want something from her? What did he want? Why was her life torturing her now?

"You're wondering how I got your number." Zeke said. He knew exactly what she was thinking. "Well it's simple." She could hear the smirk in his voice. "A little birdie told me." Sharpay sighed. She wasn't in the mood for games.

"Zeke. Well whoever it is telling you things or giving out my information, you can tell them to can it." She snapped.

"Uh...I don't think that this particular little birdie will appreciate it much." Zeke replied.

"Goodnight Zeke." Sharpay stated firmly.

"Goodnight Shar-love. Sweet dreams." Zeke said in a gentle husky voice. Sharpay hung up and stared at the phone. What was happening to her life? It didn't look like would be disappearing from her life anytime soon. She knew one thing, she wasn't leaving. She was going to stay right where she was she would just have to avoid him. New York was a big place. Just because they both lived in the same city didn't mean they had to encounter one another. Problem solved. Yeah right. She wished. She knew that this matter was not going to go away so easily. But honestly....Shar-love_? _What was that? What did it mean? He had pet names for her now? Sharpay shook her head. No. She wasn't going to analyze this.

She had another long day ahead of her. She had put more hours in at the diner. At this rate she was going to make herself sick with stress, but she needed the money. Funny though, Sharpay had never needed money. Never. Ever. She always had it. That Sharpay was gone. Things were different now and the angry bill stamped in red yelled at her to pay this bill before even far worse repercussions were wrought. These thoughts and more continued all the through dinner and up until she got into bed.

"No." Sharpay gasp. "No." She said franically. "Noooooo!" Sharpay woke up screaming in a cold sweat. Trying to suck some oxygen into her lungs, Sharpay attempted to catch her breath. With a shaky hand, she reached over to check her clock. It was barely five in the morning. Sighing breathlessly, she put it back down. There was absolutely no way that she was going to be able to go back to sleep. Her usual wake up time was at seven. That was two hours of sleep gone to waste. She had only had five hours of sleep as it was, she need those two more hours. But she also knew that there was no way that she was going to get them tonight.

Still breathing heavily, Sharpay slowly laid back on her bed, a thousand thoughts running through her mind. The most prevalent ones coming to the surface of her mind. Why did she dream that? She asked herself. She hadn't had that same nightmare for a while now. What was going on? What could have triggered it? It could be because she had a lot of stress in her life right now that was causing her horrible nightmare to occur. Maybe that was it. Lost in her own thoughts it was time to get ready for work before she knew it.

* * *

"Take it from the second act!" Sharpay commanded over the music. Her small class was doing much better. The young middle schoolers were catching on quicker. Four rounds and plenty of sweat later, the class began wrapping it up to go home. Sharpay hastily complimented her class on a job well done before rushing home to take a shower, before heading off to the diner.

Entering with a little more pep in her step, still feeling good with how her dance class was progressing. Sharpay went behind the counter, after placing her things in her usual spot, to start her afternoon shift. She greeted Janet standing beside her. "Good afternoon."

"Well someone is in a good mood. Did you finally take my advice and get laid last night?" Janet asked amused.

"Is that all you think about? No I didn't get laid last night. Who would I get laid with?" Janet looked at Sharpay like she was stupid.

"Uh HELLO. Maybe the uh gorgeous man that came in here yesterday. Who else? Sharpay I say this because I am your friend...You need Help! I mean seriously. I would have taken that man home and been all over his sexy self." proclaimed Janet. Sharpay commonly rolled her eyes.

"Could you lower your voice please? You're disturbing the customers." Sharpay whispered as she proceeded to wipe off the counter. Janet threw Sharpay a look as if to say _I don't care. _Then she looked closer and saw how tired Sharpay looked.

"Is something wrong Pay? You look tired." Sharpay thought of telling Janet about her dreams but thought better of it.

"No I was just restless last night. It was hard to go to sleep."

"So nothing interesting happened last night?" Janet pressed.

"Why do you keep asking? Do you know something?" Sharpay asked narrowing her eyes at Janet.

"No. I'm just curious." Janet lied.

"Well something did happen last night. Zeke called me."

"That's great! What did you say?" Janet moved closer to Sharpay to hear the details.

"I was in shock for a while, then I asked him how he got my number? He wouldn't tell me. He was playing games. He told me a little birdie told me before I told him good night and he repeated it before calling me 'Shar-love'." Sharpay said just as confused as she was last night.

"Aww. I think it's so sweet that he has his own nick-name for you." Janet cooed.

"It's not sweet Janet. It's infuriating. He's acting like we're in a relationship."

"What's wrong with that?" Janet asked. Now it was Sharpay's turn to look at Janet like she was an idiot.

"Um maybe the fact that we're **not **in a relationship." Sharpay exclaimed.

"But you could be." Janet smiled.

"No we couldn't and I don't want to talk about this anymore. We have to get back to work." Janet just sighed and turned away. Sharpay and Janet worked together til a quarter to six. The customers were waning at this time as usual.

"Janet do you work a double shift tonight?" Sharpay called to Janet who was cleaning two tables down. But Janet didn't respond. Sharpay turned to ask her the question again and found her once again looking from the clock to her watch. Sharpay had caught Janet doing this four times already in the past hour.

"Janet!" Sharpay said a louder. Janet whipped her head to Sharpay quickly.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Janet lied. "What did you want to ask me?"

"I asked if you were working a double shift tonight?"

"Yeah I'll be here til nine."

"Why do you keep working these double shifts?" Janet put her hands on her hips and glared at Sharpay.

"You are unbelieveable. I know you are not asking me that question when you work double shifts all of the time."

"But you've been working a lot of doubles lately and I'm a little concerned. I haven't seen you relax in a while."

"Sharpay you never relax." Janet rolled her eyes. "Besides I need the money. You know I have things I have to pay for."

"If you're having trouble why didn't you tell me? You know I would be willing to help."

"Pay you're having as many financial problems as I am. I know you would help but that would be unfair of me to ask you when I know you are having trouble yourself." Janet reasoned.

"But you go to school full time and you work. That's a bit much for anyone."

"You have at least two to three jobs that you do and you go to school too. Sharpay we practically live the same lives. Except mine has a greater sex life, or at least an existing one. So don't use all of this stuff on me."

"I do half of my classes online you don't and I'm older than you. You shouldn't have to work as hard." Sharpay continued.

"Pay look I appreciate your concern I really do but I can handle it. At least for now. I got it." Sharpay still had more to say but let it go.

"OK. You'll let me know if your having serious problems though right?"

"OK."

"Promise?" Sharpay asked.

"Promise me you'll get a sex life and it's a deal." Janet tried to lighten the mood.

"Promise." Sharpay demanded now.

"Promise." Janet sighed. Sharpay smiled.

"So you don't have any plans for tonight?" Sharpay asked in surprise. " I saw you kept looking at your watch."

"No I don't have plans tonight." Janet looked nervous. "But you do." Janet looked behind Sharpay.

"What?" Sharpay asked confused. Just as the question left her mouth the bell to the dinner jingled as the door opened and Sharpay's eyes widened as in walked Zeke.

"Janet was is this?" Sharpay looked to her for an explanation.

"We're going out after your shift." Zeke spoke from behind her. Sharpay looked at Janet in disbelief.

"You planned this?"

"No don't blame her. This was all me she just happened to know about it and I begged her not to tell you." came Zeke.

"You choose now to get soft." Sharpay glared at her. "Your timing is impeccable Janet. I'm not going out with you Zeke." Sharpay stated.

"Yes we are." Zeke said confidently. "In fact your shift ends now. Janet can you point me in the direction of where Sharpay's stuff is please?" Janet just numbly pointed behind the counter while Sharpay just stared in awe. They watched as Zeke strolled behind the counter where Janet had pointed and retrieved Sharpay's stuff. Zeke stopped in front of Sharpay and held up her stuff. "Is this all?" Zeke asked calmly. Sharpay couldn't seem to make an answer at the moment so Janet spoke up for her.

"Yes that's all. You all can go now." Janet said.

"Great! Thank you Janet." Zeke went to her and kissed her cheek softly. " I really appreciate this." Janet's face took on a blush that Sharpay had never seen.

"You're welcome." She said softly.

"Oh wait we should probably stay here until someone else comes. I don't want to leave you here all by yourself." Zeke said concerned and Sharpay couldn't help but smile a little bit. Zeke was still the gentlemen that he always was.

"Mr. Lomar is still in his office. He stays here at night until closing and the night shift should be here in a few minutes." Janet told him.

"Does he know that you're still here? That you're out here by yourself?" concern still present in Zeke's voice.

"He knows Zeke. Now go you and Sharpay have a great time. But take care of my friend or I will personally be your worst nightmare." Janet threatened. Zeke smiled.

"Yes Ma'am." He saluted with a smile. Then he turned to Sharpay who had still not spoken a word, and held out his arm to her. "Shall we?" He looked down at her his smile still on his face. He was looking at her like she had just lit up his world. She looked down and mumbled,

"Sure." He smiled even wider.

"Bye Janet I shouldn't have her out too late. Have a great night and be careful." Zeke warned warmly.

"Oh wait Sharpay!" Janet called out. Sharpay walked back to her and Janet whispered in her ear. "Since I sort of knew about this little rendezvous I stuffed a condem in your purse on the left side just in case that rugged piece of chocolate over there wants to ravish you tonight and forgot one. I want you to have fun tonight, but not get pregnant. I'm not ready to see little Zekepays running around yet." Janet smirked again. Sharpay gasped loudly and Zeke looked over at them with a confused smile.

"Janet!!" Janet ignored her and walked her back over to Zeke.

"She's all yours Zeke. Take _good_care of her." Janet emphasized good. And Sharpay caught the double meaning behind it and glared at Janet once again.

"I will." Zeke said before he winked at Janet. Janet saw it and a huge smile appeared on her face. Zeke placed Sharpay's things in the back of his car then helped her into the passengers seat.

"Don't worry Pay I'll have your car home for you."

"Thanks Janet." Sharpay said sincerely.

"Have a good time." Janet waved as they backed out of the parking lot. Sharpay waved back and watched Janet until she returned back to the diner. They drove in silence before Sharpay asked the question that was on her mind.

"Um Zeke, where are we going?" Zeke just looked at her silently and gave her a warm smile. Sharpay sighed. Well she would find out soon enough.

**Hey guys! I give you all permission to hurt me. It has taken me so long to get this chapter up and I don't even think it's all that great. I am si incredibly sorry that you all had to wait this long for such a short chapter. I have had so much school work to do but I know that's not an excuse. I know you all hate me right now, and with good reason, but I wanted to aske if you all could please help me with the date for Sharpay and Zeke. I'm kinda stumped and in need of your help. So if you have any ideas please let me know. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Goodbye and God Bless.**


End file.
